Two Worlds
by PocahontasJohnSmithForever
Summary: Takes place after PocahontasII. Pocahontas and John Rolfe are engaged to get married, and they make plans for the wedding. But things start to change, is Pocahontas having doubts? And does John Smith still have feeling for Pocahontas? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody!

This is my first fan fiction. I have never done one before, so please overlook the spelling. Anyways, this will be my first fiction about Pocahontas also. This takes place after the sequel and its' called Two Worlds. I only have the first chapter, but there will be more later on. Anyways, I hope you like it. If there is anything that needs improving in the story, please read it and put it in the review. And enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or the characters from Pocahontas..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving London on the ship back to Virginia, John Rolfe asked if Pocahontas would marry him. She was so overwhelmed by his proposal, that she gladly accepted. Once both Pocahontas and John Rolfe arrived in Virginia, Pocahontas and John Rolfe made a announcement to each of their own people of the engagement. Everybody was shocked, Pocahontas didn't know John Rolfe for to long. But was happy for the couple anyways.

Meanwhile, Pocahontas went over to the people that she had missed sense her departure, and greeted them. "My daughter? You have returned home" Powhatan said hugging his daughter. "I have missed you so much father" Pocahontas said now getting misty eyed. Powhatan smiled at his daughter, and said. "I haved missed you as well, how did everything go?" " Everything is well, we can now all have peace" Pocahontas said proudly. "I'm so proud of you daughter, well done! You must tell me all about it" Powhatan said with a smile. Pocahontas smiled back, and then explained to her father about her trip. And all that happened over in London.

While Pocahontas was explaining about the things that happened to her, she also mentioned John Smith. And told her father that John Smith was alive, and that he and John Rolfe rescued her. "Well, I'm happy to know that he is alive" Pow than said. "But than gave his daughter a confused look upon seeing John Rolfe. "But why is he not here? I thought you would only love him, and no other?" Pow than asked his daughter. Pocahontas sighed, than said. "Things had changed between us father, me and John Smith wanted different things and have fallowed different paths" Pocahontas explained.

"I finally know where I belong, and it's here" Pocahontas said and than con tuned. "And I also have fallen in love with John Rolfe" Powhatan smiled at his daughter and said. "Very well, I shall make the announcement to the village. And make your engagement to John Rolfe official" Pocahontas hugged her father, and told him that she need to find Nakoma. Powhatan smiled, and told Pocahontas that Nakoma would be happy to see her. After Pocahontas finished talking to her father, she bid him goodbye and went to find Nakoma.

Pocahontas looked all over for her best friend, and than finally spotted her in the cornfield. She walked right up to her, and said. "Wing-a-p-o Nakoma" Nakoma had a basket full of corn in her arms, and decadently dropped it by hearing her friend's voice. "Pocahontas?" Nakoma said surprised. "Pocahontas, you've came back!" Nakoma said to Pocahontas and than con tuned. "When did you get here?" "I just arrived not to long ago, I was talking to my father a few minutes ago" Pocahontas said apply to see her best friend once again. "I'm so happy that you have come back, I have missed you so much Pocahontas?" Nakoma said now hugging her best friend

"I have missed you as well, so much has happened sense I have left here" Pocahontas told her. "Well, than you must tell me about what happened. How did everything go?" Nakoma asked. Pocahontas smiled at her best friend and than began to explain everything that happened. While Pocahontas was talking about her adventures in London, she also told Nakoma about John Smith. "Pocahontas, he's not dead?" Nakoma questioned upon hearing the news her friend just told her. "He's not dead, he is alive and doing well" Pocahontas said upon thinking of him. "Well, I'm happy to know that" Nakoma said. And before she could countue, Pocahontas mentioned her engagement to John Rolfe.

"You're getting married to John Rolfe? I thought you was in love with John Smith?" Nakoma asked her. Than Pocahontas explained the reasons why she was with John Rolfe instead of John Smith. Nakoma nodded that she understood, and hugged her best friend. "I'm' so happy for you, are you sure this is what you want?" Nakoma asked than con tuned. "I mean you haven't known John Rolfe for very long. I just hope you don't rush into things" Nakoma, this is what I want, I love him. I know what I'm doing" Pocahontas said.

"Very well Pocahontas, I support you no matter what" Nakoma said. "Thank you" Pocahontas said. "Well, I better go find John Rolfe he's probley worried about me" she also said. "Okay Pocahontas. But before you go, there is something I want to ask you" Nakoma said. "What is it?" Pocahontas asked. "Would you like to go on a canoe ride, or just go to are favorite places in the woods sometime?" Nakoma asked. "I would love to sometime, it's just I can't today" Pocahontas said. "Alright, just let me know when you want to" Nakoma told her friend. "I'll let you go, I have to Finnish picking corn" she contuned and than waved her friend bye. Pocahontas did the same in return, and left to go back to John Rolfe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,again! 

Well,the second chapter is finally up. I'm sorry for the long wait, but as you know it takes time to get inspired. I would like to thank you for all of your reviews on the first chapter. I know the spelling and the formating is bad, but I will work on that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Oh, one last thing,this will be my last update for a while. Im' going on a trip, and won't be back for about two or so weeks. I really hope enjoy this chapter, its a lot longer than the first one. I hope it doesn't get too boring, and I hope to see you soon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in London, John Smith was preparing his ship to travel. He has been waiting for this chance, for a very long time. It has been his dream to have his own ship. And get to travel anywhere in the world that he wanted to, and now it has come true. So, why was John Smith feeling like that something was still missing in his life?

John Smith had everything that he wanted, but still was not happy. And he knew the very reason why,it was because of Pocahontas. It has been months sinse her departure from London, and John Smith has been thinking of her ever sinse. He could'nt help about still having feelings for her. Even though Pocahontas told him that she felt, that they have followed different paths. John Smith still loved and still does love Pocahontas with all his heart. And very much wants to be with her, but at that time he also wanted to travel. He actually wanted both Pocahontas and his ship at the same time. But his plan did'nt turn out like he hoped it would.

Pocahontas had choosed to be with John Rolfe and not him. So John Smith's dreams of being with her were shattered. It was his dession of having his own ship to travel on, instead of being with Pocahontas. It was that dession that John Smith now regretted. And now he wishes that he could fix the mistake that he made. And tell her that he still loves her, and also tell Pocahontas his true feelings about her. John Smith also wants to tell her, that he was sorry for his actions when she was there in London. And he also wants to tell her, about not letting her know that he was alive,and for not writting her letters all of those years.

As John Smith was just standing in silance on his ship's dock. One of his men from the crew walked up to him, while he was still in a day dream. "Captain,we have all the suplies ready. And we are ready to set sail" the man said. "Huh?"John Smith said. Not hearing what his crew man just said to him, he turned around and faced him. And told his crew man to repeat to him about what he was talking about. "Captain, I said that we have all the suplies ready. And we are ready to set sail" The man repeated.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I guess I was thinking about something else" John Smith said to his crew man. "So, would you like me to give the orders out to the men sir?" the crew man who was the second in charge of the ship. John Smith just stood there and thinked for a moment. Before he gave his answer, than finaly he spoke. "I can't leave"was all John Smith said.

The crew man just stood there,and gave his captain a confused look and than said."Why can't you leave?""I just can't do this,its wrong"John Smith said with a look of guilt on his face.The crew man still confused,started talking again with his captain.And John Smith started to explain everything to him,including the reasons why he can't travel.

"But Captain, everything and everybody is here. We are set to go, and now you are telling us, that you don't want to leave. I...we...all thought this was what you wanted" the crew man said trying to reason with the captain. "I was wrong, I did'nt realize any of this until now. And I apolgize for all the truoble that you all had to do today" John Smith explained.

Soon all the other crew members was wondering what was it taking so long. And they all went to see their captain,and saw him talking to another crew man. Finaly John Smith finnished talking to one of his crew man. And saw all the others gathering around wondering what was going on. That's when John Smith held up a hand, trying to get their attetion. Than after John Smith had all their attetion, he started to explain everything. The only thing he did'nt metion to his crew, was about Pocahontas.

After John Smith had a word with his crew, he apolgized to them for the inconvince he has caused. And also told them all, that he has to discuss something with the king. And that the ship will not leave until fether notice, or at least until after his talk with the king. And they will be all notified, if or when its' time to leave. Finally after the long discussion was over, John Smith gave orders for everybody to secure the ship and the cargo. And aterwards to go home, until they got a word.

Soon after everybody was gone, John Smith left his ship and headed towards the palace. On the way to talk with the king, John Smith started again to think about Pocahontas.And begain to wonder how would she react or do, if she saw him again? John Smith could'nt stop thinking about her, she was all that was on his mind on the way to the palace. John Smith knew he was wrong for leaving Pocahontas behind, and letting her go. He hopes that he can make things right again with her. But John Smith knows that Pocahontas is with John Rolfe and that she loves him. And even though it broke his heart, he respected her dession to be with John Rolfe. But John Smith still can't help but feeling guilt for what he has done to her. He has also tryed blocking out his true feelings, and also tryed to forget about Pocahontas. But no matter how hard John Smith has tryed, he still feels love for her.

Finally as John Smith got closer to the palace, he pushed his thoughts of Pocahontas aside. Well at least for a while he would. As he got to the palace, he told the guards that was right outside the throne room, that he needs to speak with the king. "I will let thier majesty's know you are here"the guard said. "Thank you"John Smith said.

The guard went into the throne room, and told the king and queen that John Smith was waiting outside. And that he wishes to speak to speak with them. "Let Captain Smith in" the king said to his guard. The guard nodded, and walked to the door to let John Smith in. "You may enter,the king will see you now" the guard said letting John Smith pass him. "What is it you wish to speak to me about Captain Smith? You was suposed to leave by now!" the king told him, not happy to see John Smith still here.

"I know, I was suposed to be gone already, and I apolgize. But I just could'nt do it your majesty. I could not leave without asking of changing my ship's destnation" John Smith said. "You wish to change your ship's route?" the king asked him. "Yes, I need to go back to Virginia sir" John Smith explained. That's when the king and queen looked at each other, than turned back to face John Smith.

The king started to talking to him, and asked him why he wants to go back to Virginia. John Smith explained to the king and queen everything, including the reasons why he can't travel. "I gave you a ship to travel, as a reward for capturing Ratcliffe. And now you are saying you can't? We thought this was what you wanted?" the king said to John Smith.

"I did thought this was something I wanted, but I was wrong." JOhn Smith said. Than he told the king and queen what he really wanted was a certain woman. Not just any women, only one and it was Pocahontas. "You are in love with her are'nt you?" the queen said as she smiled. "Yes,I'm in love with her. I want to spend rest of my life with her, than traveling the world" John Smith said as he contuened. "Being with Pocahontas is more important, than having a ship and all the riches. Please your majesty, will you let me go back to Virginia?" he pleaded with them.

The king sit there in his chair and looked at the queen. The queen looked back and nodded, than the king thought for a moment before he gave his answer. "You are sure you want to give up your ship and crew to be with Princess Pocahontas? Is this what you really want Captain Smith?" the king asked him. "Yes, I have'nt been more sure than I am right now your majesty" John Smith said to the king. "Well than, we both should think it over. Than we will let know of are desion Captain Smith" the king said. John Smith bowed down to them and thanked them than left the palace.

Later as John Smith was heading home, he could'nt stop but thinking about his vist with the king. He hoped that the king and queen will allow him, to go back to Virginia. He had missed Pocahontas and been wanting to see her ever sinse she left. John Smith hopes he does'nt have to wait too long to get a word back from the king about his desion. Days later, John Smith has waited to get a letter or some kind of message from the king. But he has heard nothing from them. The days turned into a week, and still no word at all from them.

John Smith started to get worried. 'It has been a week already, I wonder why I have'nt got a message yet. I really hope I get to see her again. I don't know what I'll do, if they won't let me go back'he thought to himself. 'Maybe, I should go talk to them again' John Smith said as he headed toward the door. But as he was getting ready to grab for the door knob, someone knocked. That's when he answered it to see a messanger with a letter in his hand.

"Captain John Smith?" the messanger said. "Yes, that's me" John Smith replied. "I have a important letter here from the king" the messanger said as he handed John Smith the letter. "Thank you" he said. "You're welcome Mr.Smith. Well, have a good day!" the messanger said. That's when John Smith said the same in return, than the messanger left. John Smith opened the letter, than read it carefully. As he was reading it, a smile come upon his face. He finally got the answer he has been waiting for, the king has changed his ship's destination.

Finally after all this time, John Smith was now preparing everything for his departure. He first made a apearance at the palace, to vist the king and queen. Than after that he notfied his crew,to prepare for them all for departure tommorow. The day is now here, and John Smith and his crew are preparing the ship to leave. After all the cargo was loaded and everybody on board, they started to set sail.

Now on the open sea, John Smith was getting excited. He could not wait until the day they arrive on the sea shores of Virginia. He wants so much to be with the woman that had captured his heart five years ago. He felt like it was taking forever just to get there. But even though it was taking a while to reach Virginia, John Smith was just happy to be where he is at. 'I'm on my way my love, I hope we can make things right between us again' he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again! 

Im finally back to writting again after couple mounths. Sorry for the long wait,but I had alot of things going on. But now Im back,and can start where I left off. Anyways here's the third chapter,its a short one for now. Im just trying to get back into swing of things again. So I hope you like this one,and I hope you keep reading this story. See you soon!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Virginia,

Pocahontas and John Rolfe were in the Powhatan village. They were sitting by the river and was discussing and planning for thier upcomming wedding. Pocahontas wanted to wait for a while,before the wedding. She just wanted to take some time,and get to know John Rolfe a little better than she did. Pocahontas does love John Rolfe,its just that she wanted to take time before rushing into marrage. However,John Rolfe felt quite differently than Pocahontas. He didn't want to wait as long as Pocahontas to get married. He thought a month or two,than get married. He already knew that he loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. And he felt that he already knew her well enough,to get married.

"Pocahontas, I was thinking that we could have our wedding in about two months. That way we have between now and that time to make plans" John Rolfe explained to her. Pocahontas looked at him than thought for a moment before anwsering. "Um, I.. just not sure if I want to have it that soon John" she said. "Why not? You do love me don't you?" he asked. "Of course I do love you, why would you say or think that?" she asked. "I don't know,its' just that you seem not to excited about it. I mean I thought you were happy about us getting married?" John Rolfe said sadly. "Of course I happy about us getting married. Its' just I don't want to rush into things right away. Plus you know it take more than two months to send anybody anything to London. It took us about four months or more to just get back here" Pocahontas explained.

"Yes, I know it takes time to get and send things there. Its just I dont' want to wait for a long for us to be married Pocahontas" John Rolfe said to her. "John,why are such in hurry for us to get married? We are toghter,and we have plenty of time to get married. Besides it takes some time to plan a wedding,even ours" she said. "But.." was all John Rolfe could say before Pocahontas countned. "We even had not decided of where and when our wedding is gonna be at. And also we didn't even discused about, if we are going to have two wedding cerimones for both of our cultures" Pocahontas explained.

John Rolfe sighed as he thought about what Pocahontas said. Pocahontas was still looking at him, and waiting for an answer from him. But when there was no reply, she spoke once more. "John I know you are anxious about us getting married, so am I. But we still yet have alot of preprations to go over. Besides, I think we should take sometime to get to know one another a little better" John Rolfe looked at her with shock on his face. "What?!" he said to her disbeliving what she had just talked about. Pocahontas repeated herself. Than begain to explain to him the reasons why she wants sometime to get to know one another a little better, before rushing into marrage.

"But Pocahontas we know each other well enough for marrage. We've known each other for a while now. I dont'see why you want to wait a while longer to get married" John Rolfe explained to her. Pocahontas sighed, for some reason she just could'nt make him understand why she wanted to wait a while longer to get married. "John, please why won't you understand the reasons why I..." Pocahontas said as she got interrupted by John Rolfe. "Pocahontas, are you afriad that Im' gonna leave you and never come back" he said to her. "No, John. I'..Im" Pocahontas said as he cut her off once more. "Im' not John Smith. Im not gonna leave you or do what he did to you, Pocahontas" John Rolfe said to her. Pocahontas looked back at him with shock on her face about him metioning John Smith's name. She had thought only a little about him. But not sinse she choosed to be with Rolfe instead of Smith.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi,everyone! I finally have chapter four up. I really hope all of you like this one. I should have the next chapter up soon. I'm in the process of writting it right now. So it won't be long before its up. Anyways, I like to thank all of you for the great reviews, they mean a lot to me. Merry Christmas everybody!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a long day for both John Rolfe and Pocahontas. But especially for Pocahontas. Ever sinse her and John Rolfe's descusion about thier wedding plans. And John Rolfe metiong John Smith, Pocahontas has not thought of anything else. She kept thinking about her up comming wedding with John Rolfe, and she kept thinking about John Smith. She just couldn't seem to get all of it out of her mind. She could'nt help but think 'why did he metion John Smith'? Pocahontas said to herself. She just could'nt understand any of it. 

Pocahontas sighed as she looked longing at the river that suround her village. Nakoma who was nearby noticed her friend's distress. And she decided to go over to her friend, and find out what was bothering her. "Pocahontas" Nakoma said. Pocahontas turned around to see her best friend walking up to her. "Nakoma, what are you doing here? I thought you were still doing your chores that usaully do at this time everyday?" Pocahontas questioned. "Well, I actually I was getting ready to fix dinner for my boyfriend and me" Nakoma said. "Oh your still with him, aren't you?" Pocahontas said. Metioning one of the Powhatan warriors that her friend was dating when she left for England. "Yes, I'm still with him. Anyways, enough about me. Is there something that is bothering you? You have been standing here, just staring at the river for hours" Nakoma said.

"Well..I..uh?" Pocahontas said as she was strugling to get the words out. But just before Pocahontas could say a word, John Rolfe walked up. "Pocahontas, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. We need to finnish talking about our wedding plans..." John Rolfe said as Pocahontas cutted him off. "John, I thought we agreed to discuss rest our wedding plans until later? Why do want to finnish talking about them now? We haven't even been here that long" Pocahontas said to him. "I know we already agreed about discussing our wedding plans later, but I think it just be better we talk about them now. You got up and walked away as soon after I metioned John Smith's name. We never got to finnish our discussion earler. I have been trying to find you all day long" John Rolfe said.

"I have been here in the village the whole time. I never left. I just needed sometime to think if that is alright" Pocahontas said. "Its alright if you needed sometime to yourself, but you could of at least told me before you got up and walked away" John Rolfe said. "What did you just say to me?!" Pocahontas said as her anger was taking over. Nakoma was watching both of them and knew she should'nt be there in the middle of thier argument. "Pocahontas, I will leave you two alone so you can talk. And I will talk to you later, if you want to. You know where I will be at if you need me, okay" Nakoma said to her friend.

"Oh, okay. I'm so sorry about this Nakoma. I didn't mean for this to happen. I.." Pocahontas said as she gave her friend a aplogitic look for her friend being in the middle of the situation. "Its alright Pocahontas.." Nakoma said. "No it is not alright, I didn't know John was gonna do this" Pocahontas said as she gave John Rolfe a disrespectful look, for his rude behavior. "Well, I will leave you two alone so you can talk. Alright" Nakoma said. "Alright than, I guess I will talk to you later" Pocahontas said. Nakoma nodded, than waved her friend goodbye. Pocahontas did the same, than turned her attetion back to John Rolfe.

"Alright John, lets go to my hut so we can both talk in privite" Pocahontas said as she grabed his hand and lead him to her hut. Once inside, she tied the flap door on each side of the poles. That is so that nobody would bother her and John Rolfe during thier discussion. "John, that was very rude of you. To do what you just did out there in front of my friend" Pocahontas said as she sat down on one of her mats that was on the ground. John Rolfe followed her lead, and sat on the ground across from her. "I know, and I'm sorry about that. I should've not got all over you about the wedding plans, espically in front of your friend" John Rolfe said to her. "I'm sorry, but I don't acecept your apology right now. I'm very mad at you at this momment" Pocahontas said. John Rolfe bent his head down for a momment, than raised back up to face Pocahontas. "I did'nt mean to behave like I did out there. I just have been worried about you sinse you left me earler" John Rolfe tried to explain.

Pocahontas just shook her head, she had a hard time of believing John Rolfe's words. "John, if you were really worried about me. You would've found me earler than you did. I don't think this is about you worrying about me. This is all about our wedding" she said to him as she looked at him in the eyes. "What?! That's not true at all!" John Rolfe said a little surprised. "Yes it is true! Your just in a rush for us to get married. I told you earler and I will tell you again, a wedding takes time to plan. And I also told you I want a little time before we get married" Pocahontas said as tried to get her measage throuh his head. "I know that, its just I don't see why we should wait a while. We both love each other, isn't that enough for us?" John Rolfe asked. Pocahontas sighed, than she gave him her answer. "There's more to it than just that, John. A marriage, is something that you just dont't jump into right away" "Pocahontas, is this just all about because I metioned John Smith's name earler?" John Rolfe said once again bring his name up. Pocahontas gave him look of disgust. 'Why is he metioning John Smith again? I dont't love him anymore. I haved moved on. I wish he would stop bringing him, up!' Pocahontas said to herself.

"John,this has nothing to do with John Smith. Why do you keep bringing him up?" Pocahontas finally said to John Rolfe. "I think this does have to do with John Smith. I told you before, I'm not him. You can trust me, I will not leave you like he did. And..." John Rolfe said, but than Pocahontas cutted him off before he could finnish. "I know that, you don't have to keep reminding me! And plus I said this is nothing to do with John Smith. I dont't love him anymore, I have moved on. And besides me John Smith dont' have those feelings for one another anymore. Both of us has changed. And anyways I choosed to be with you. I love you and only you. But please just dont' push me about our wedding" Pocahontas said.

John Rolfe sighed, he knew he been defeated. "Alright, I won't. Anyways, I'm thinking about going back to Jamestown for the night. Would you like to come with me?" John Rolfe said to her. "I rather stay here, so you go ahead. I will see you tommrow in the morning" Pocahontas said as she stood up and walked over to untie the flap door to her hut. "What? Don't you want to come with me?" John Rolfe asked. "No, I just want stay here with my father and my people. I have missed them, and haven't really got the chance to spend time with them. And here is where I want to be, right now. Plus I'm really tired" Pocahontas said to him. "But.." was the only word John Rolfe could get out."Please John dont'" Pocahontas said with a warrning in her voice.

John Rolfe sighed, than got up off the ground and walked over to Pocahontas. "Alright, I wont'" he said. "Thank you" Pocahontas said. "Well, Im gonna go now. I will see you tommrow morring. Goodnight, and I love you" John Rolfe said as he embraced Pocahontas. Pocahontas did the same in return. Than after that John Rolfe was gone. Pocahontas was just about to tie the flap door shut. When all of a sudden three animals came in. "There you all are. I wonder where you all have been" Pocahontas said to Meeko, Flit and Percy. Who where out in about in the forest all day. Pocahontas smiled at the animals, than she tied the flap door shut. After that she walked over and crawled into bed. Meeko, Flit and Percy followed Pocahontas lead. Than soon, all were fast asleep.


End file.
